This invention relates to a method for the improvement of soil to be carried out for the protection of farm products against diseases, and more particularly to a method for extirpating molds by electrical treatment of soil.
Heretofore, as a means of electrically extirpating nematodes infesting roots of farm products, the method which effects the extirpation by applying high-voltage electric pulses to the soil near the roots of farm products has been known to the art (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 216533/1984).
This method aims to extirpate nematodes by the flow of a pulsating shock current of the intensity of several milliamperes without entailing a heavy power consumption or exerting adverse effects on farm products under treatment.
The conventional method described above indeeds exhibits a very high effect in the extirpation of nematodes. It has not produced any appreicable effect, however, in the extirpation of molds. Thus, it has the disadvantage that it is incapable of protecting farm products against deseases caused by molds in soil.